Data carriers, such as identification cards and credit cards are commonly and increasingly used for various purposes. Due to their function to provide identity, they should offer great security against counterfeiting. Despite the requirement that the data carriers should be impossible or at least very difficult to forge, they should be suitable for mass production. A problem is, that data carriers are sometimes relatively easy to forge by different techniques. For instance, the genuine array of lenticular elements can be cut off (e.g. by knife) from an authentic data carrier and be transferred to another data carrier to produce authentic images in said another data carrier to provide incorrect identification. Data carriers have also been forged by mimicking in the forged data carrier the genuine array of lenticular elements of an authentic data carrier. In the forged data carrier the genuine array of lenticular elements has been mimicked with a similar looking lens array taken from commercial items such as toys and greeting cards.